oscarfsabsolvmentfandomcom-20200213-history
The Belisarius Family
The Belisarius Family Family Colors: Black and Orange Grandparents Old Lord Belisarius - Grandfather (paternal) of Europe. Probably dead, possibly in a hunting accident. Old Lady Belisarius - Grandmother of Europe; noted adventuress, missing and presumed dead by Europe. This is actually Morgana, but only a few people know this fact. Lord Kestrel - Father of Anna Belisarius, maternal grandfather to Europe. He is a common guest at Lady Belisarius's social functions; now retired from his professional life, he passed the business to his eldest son, but he remains active politically and supports the growth of the mercantile class with the weakening strength of the Great Houses. This was often a point of jovial contention with Old Lord Belisarius, though Lord Belisarius is not very interested in the body politic. Lady Kestrel - Mother of Anna Belisarius, maternal grandmother to Europe. It was Lady Kestrel who inherited the name, but she was never very interested overseeing the family. They are noted financiers, only recently given title (three generations ago) due to their success in the markets, particularly in exotic/magical housing in the secondary realms (e.g. a fancy palace suspended over a volcanic world). Lady Kestrel is, however, a most astute judge of character and can tell at a glance the nature of a person (some say she is actually a divination wizard, but that is just rumor). With this she was able to guide Lord Kestrel as an advisor and make highly suitable marriages for her children and grandchildren. Parents Lord Ronald Belisarius - Father of Europe, Iona, and Raklan; son of Lord and Lady''' Belisarius Professional zoologist, second in command of the royal Zoo. The Belisarius family name has been known since antiquity, and he carries it well. Lord Belisarius is a keen businessman and naturalist. He is fairly close to all his children. He firmly believes in education through experience and has brought his children with him on various expeditions as they were growing up. Thus, he is also a proponent of the Name Winning process, though Lady Belisarius objects on the grounds of the risk. This is perhaps the largest contention between the two, who general complement each other well. '''Lady Anna Belisarius - Mother of Europe, Iona, and Raklan; daughter of Lord and Lady Kestrel Lady Belisarius is an amateur biologist and keeps a fairly impressive garden. Her most coveted possession is her collection of carnivorous plants. She and Lord Belisarius are quite active socially, often hosting gatherings of naturalists and researches in zoology, planology, and botany. These fellows form the basis of an a-political, but still influential, sect among those vying over inter-planar trade. Children Europe - Youngest daughter and heir apparent to Lord and Lady Belisarius. Currently between formal schooling of the lesser type and the greater type. As the heir to the Belisarius title, she is currently Winning Her Name - the formal culmination of which will allow her entry to the greater schooling provided to those identified as future Peers and/or leaders of Great Houses. Iona - Eldest offspring of Lord and Lady Belisarius. Eleven years Europe's senior. As is fitting for a eldest daughter of a Great House she was married to the heir of another prominent family. In this case, the middle-aged Egal family (the name was first noted at about the time of the first portal opening). The Egal family became known for being experts in the identification and processing portonium, and to this day have a thriving and venerated trade. Iona was excelled at figures during schooling, and follows her father in her interest in business. Since her marriage to Betious Egal (now Lord Egal) five years ago she has made a noted impact in the portonium trade. Raklan - youngest offspring of Lord and Lady Belisarius. Two years Europe's junior. His is currently in Schooling of the Lesser Type in a boarding school in central Primolis. Drella - Companion and friend to Europe during her Lesser Schooling. Her parents' constituency (the Herionite Estate) underwent a period of significant political unrest during the last year of her schooling (about a year ago); Europe has not heard from her since. Recently, Europe saved Drella from the Witch of the Greenwood, where she had been imprisoned.